Mother's Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I had a dream of why we never see sesshomaru eat. Sesshomaru goes to his mother for comfort and also for something else, something he hopes his pack will never find out. No incest, but it will have breastfeeding so if you dont like dont read.


EgyptAdbydos: I had to read breastfeeding stories on fanfiction and this came to me in a dream I had to write it down. Now I can work on my unfinished fanfiction.

* * *

"Master Jaken, what does Lord Sesshomaru eat?" Rin asked Jaken who was putting more firewood in the fire. Rin was sitting close to the fire eating her fish, she had offer some to Lord Sesshomaru only for him to give her a small glare (Which she brushed off seeing that he glared at everything.) and said once again to her that he does not eat human food. "I don't know you stupid girl…stop asking such silly questions." Jaken snapped. He then grumbled under his breath about stupid humans and their question and why couldn't she shut up.

Sesshomaru was ten feet away sitting against a tree listening to their conversation, he looked over at Rin and then at Jaken before looking at the moon again. "Rin, if you are finished. Go to sleep." Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone. "Yes, My Lord." She happily said before laying down for bed. Jaken was getting ready for bed when Rin spoke up again. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked. "What is it?" Sesshomaru found himself answering. Sesshomaru scold at himself for even answering to this…human child…that he for some reason let her fallow him without ever hitting her for talking too much. "Can you tell me a story?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not Lord Sesshomaru has better things to do then to tell you a story, you stupid girl." Jaken cried out waving his hands around. "Oh." Rin said sadly. Sesshomaru gave a glare at Jaken, he could smell the salt in the air meaning she was going to cry…not that he cared. He just didn't want to hear in all night and he didn't know how to stop her form crying unless he took off her head. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly waiting for the imp to turn to him with yes my lord before throwing a rock at his head. "This Sesshomaru will tell you a story but you will sleep afterwards no excuses. This is a one time thing Rin, don't expect again." Sesshomaru said. "Yes, My Lord." Rin answered. Laying down again and turning to face him as he walked over to stand three feet form her body was laying on the ground.

"This is a story…legend told to me by my mother…. Once there were five different packs, Dogs, Wolves, Cats, Foxes and dragons. The dog pack were sprits of dogs buried all the way to their heads alive by humans, this humans left food around the hungry dogs knowing they would not be able to eat it. Humans believed if the do this their dog would ward off any evil from their homes. But that was not the case, these dogs were reborn to be the size of horse but had no owner and a will of its own, this spirits would get together and form a pack. They didn't have names, each dog would recognize each other by scent and they would know the Alpha of the pack. Which he was called Alpha, these dogs where shown after their death by a moon goddess to the pack. She had started this pack when she found Alpha, she consider him her son, this dogs lived by one rule never trust or meet a human." Sesshomaru looked up at the full moon. _Mother._

"One day Alpha was injured really badly, he blindly went to a small hut and lay there unknown to him a human woman lived there. He growled and bit her hand when she tried to touch him, but she instead in curing him and nursing him back to health. He left after he was better, he went back to his home and his pack, but he felt like something was missing. He would go back to see her everyday, they grow closer for she know he was no common dog, she knew he could think for himself and act for himself. One day without him noticing his mother the moon goddess fallowed him and found out he was with a human. She was furious with him, she could not believe he out of everyone was the one who broke the rule. She tried to kill the human woman but to her shock he attacked her and was willing to risk his own life for hers. The woman went to her knees in front of the goddess and for her further shock pleaded and begged the goddess not to kill him but to kill her instead for she had fall in love with Alpha. The moon goddess looked at her son and the human before smiling and turning toward Alpha. "Do you love this woman enough to be her mate forever, to give up your animal form and be a man so you can marry her, my son answer my questions."

The goddess asked Alpha. "Yes, mother." Alpha answered. "So be it." The moon goddess used her powers to turn him into a man but she also made the woman immortal. She also gave the whole pack a two leg form, they all had silver hair, pointed ears, claws and golden or amber eyes. She made the Dog Demon pack, the goddess looked up at her son and the woman he loved and smiled. "I used to much power making you all immortal and I do not know what other powers you may have besides beauty. My son I will pass on but do not morn for I will live inside you. You and your children and generations to come have a blue crescent moon on their foreheads, when you look up at the moon know that you are the moon now and the moon will protect you." With those words the goddess became a ball of light that then went into Alpha's forehead. The pack found out what happen and the decided to call Alpha, "Tsuki" after the moon." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin to find her asleep, which he was happy even through he'll never emitted.

Jaken was out cold from the rock he throw earlier and the boy Kohaku was already asleep, Sesshomaru silently made his way out of the meadow and into the forest, he broke into a run after he was sure that neither of his followers could hear him. He stopped and smelled the air until he caught the familiar scent of his mother, he took a deep breath of it. Her scent could clam him down faster then anything not that he'll say that to anyone, Sesshomaru flew up to the place passed the guards and enter his mother's room. Inukimi had smelled her son before he arrived and knew exactly what he wanted. "You know Sesshomaru, I thought you would be mad at me still for the human girl who lost her life in hell and I had to bring her back to make you happy." Inukimi said to her son as she turns to face him. Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless just like his mother taught him, he looked at her and couldn't understand why his father decided to cheat on his mother, she is beautiful the most beautiful demoness around.

"Any way, you are probably hungry, I know you may not like since you are the Lord now but you are still a puppy, you need to eat." Inukimi said to her son. Sesshomaru sighed she knew he was hungry, she must have heard his stomach growl earlier that day but he wasn't going to let Jaken or the boy or Rin know what he eats. He can eat raw meat but he's...still a puppy like his mother said, he was only her size when he should be twice or three times more bigger then her. He's so post to be his father size, Sesshomaru stared at his mother, he looked down at her chest...he's not being a pervert because he could never see his mother that way. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and smelled her milk from here. His mother smiled a warm smile before her eyes went red and she turn to her true form, a smaller version of her true form only the size of a horse.

Inukimi went to her bed and layer down on her side in the middle of the silk sheets, she looked at her son who was shifting from on foot to another. Sesshomaru took a deep breath went to his mother and laid down next to her stomach were his feast was as his mother would tell him as a joke. He put a nipple in his mouth suckled gently, the warm liquid filled his mouth tasting like honey and fruit. He swallowed the milk and soon he forgot everything about being a Lord, hunting down Naraku, about taking care of Rin and even about killing his half brother. Stupid half-breed I bet your own mother only nursed you until you were only two, she doesn't even know how under nourished she left you. Sesshomaru thought to himself as used his one arm to push gently push against his mother stomach, spilling more milk into his mouth. Inukimi smiled down at her puppy, she felt bad to make suffer earlier that day but she had to teach him to respect and value life. She need to get it out of his head that he was a god though she was the one to blame for him to think himself a god after all she told him and taught him that he was superior then everyone else. Inukimi was glad though that after almost a whole year of not seeing him to let him nurse, she was happy he came even if he just wanted answers.

She lean her head over to where he moved to another one of her nipples to continued nursing (He always did eat a lot but I bet he hasn't eaten in a while.), she gave him a lick across his cheek. Her son opened his eyes to look at her before closing the again, she smiled he was only at peace and had his guard down when he was nursing. No matter what their attitude might be in front of company, she knew Sesshomaru loves her a lot and she loves her little puppy a lot too. The moment he was old enough to turn into a more human form and she held him in her arms for the first time and when he opened his eyes to look at her, she felt the ice around her heart melt completely. She knew from that moment that he had her wrapped around his little finger and she would do anything and everything for him. He always went to her approval first when he master something new and showed her that he could do it. She would clap and tell him how proud of him she was and her reward was a beautiful true smile from her little puppy. He may not like to be called that but he will always be her little puppy no matter how old he got.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at his mother a few moments after the second lick he felt on his cheek. But his mother's eyes were closed and she was now licking his bangs. Sesshomaru relax even more knowing his mother was going to run her tongue over his head or grooming him which always made feel good especially when he was nursing. Sesshomaru pushed his hand a little more on his mother's stomach trying to force the remaining milk out, he was going to finish the milk from this breast and the continue to the next. Once he was sure he got all the milk out, he went to another nipple and started to suckle. Sesshomaru closed his eyes when his mother's tongue went over his head, he sighed happily as he swallowed more of his milk. When he finished nursing he curled up against his mother and breathed in her scent. He felt safe, nothing can get him as long as his mother was here next to him. Sesshomaru fell asleep something he rarely did. Inukimi smiled at her puppy, she licked his head once more and the looked out the balcony doors to see the full moon. _One day my puppy, you'll understand that you are one with the moon. Also I hope one day you can let go of this hatred against your father and your half brother, I broke your father's heart. I always said he loved me but I had to tell him I don't feel such a human emotion to find some one who did. He found her and I finally felt what a broken heart felt like. We made up, the meido stone lets me see him, he still in love with me, he cares for the human mother of his second child but he's in love with me and I finally told I'm in love with him too._ Inukimi turned to look at her son who was sleeping peaceful against her stomach. _I hope one day you can forgive him._ Inukimi let out a sigh and laid her head down between her paws and fell into a peaceful sleep for once she knew her puppy was safe.

* * *

Please R & R, thank you!


End file.
